kingdom of heart and soul
by borris creed
Summary: this is a fan fiction that takes place after kh 2 an me an my brother jagger creed incouter a new enimy that takes us to the from gathering the keshin eggs... read it fic an it kingdom hearts world and we have an epic journey to stop the evil dead 13
1. prolog

prolog

Jagger and I walk through the door of our house from hunting. When we looked around the lights were off and the window shades were closed. Jagger and I looked at eachother both of us new something was very wrong. "Mother father are you here"we shouted...

We didnt get an anwser i shouted again still no anwser Jagger looked in the kitchen and came back out shaking his head. Then when we were about to to agree that they were out we heard a loud thump up stairs in there room.

We make our way up the stairs and peek in the crack to our parents room. our eyes widen to the site of strange three foot tall black creatures with yellow eyes and anteas were devouring our parents.

"Mom." Jagger said with a tear in his.

"Dad." I wimper unable to breath.

Over coming our fear we burst through the door when we were stoped by a figure in a white cloak. Jagger steps forward to the man "Mom, mom? "Whats going on?"

The man didnt speak. Jagger's eyes drop and he bolts twards the man in white, he slamed Jagger across the room instantly knocking him and as he's flying through the room both my arms started to feel cold then numb. I looked at my arms and to my suprise a thin layer of ice started to form armor on them. On my right was a full sleeve that covered my entire arm and had a roman numeral three. and on my left was a shoulder pad and gaunlet. at the same time in his unconchis state, Jagger changed into a cleaver and i grabed him while running twords the stanger and go for a a full power slash.

Then the man pulled his sleeves up to reveal a red gaunlet with flames shooting out of it. he then grabed jagger and threw both of us against the wall. I get up with Jagger in my hand. "You kill our father." I said with a glair.

"You killed our mother." Jagger said with a snarl.

"For what you did to them." I continued.

"We will take ur soul." Jagger finished.

"soul ressinance!" We both shouted at the sametime and Jagger's cleaver form started to changed its shape and started to rap around my hand and merging with my ice armor creating a wolf knuckler. "Artic howl" i said throughing a punch using every ounce of streanth i have left. the man simply held up his hand with the gaunlet annd stoped my punch. Out of his other sleeve he revealed a second gaunlet that was aqua blue and moisture was cathering around it.

"pressure dive 500." i heard the man said before his fist hit me in the stomach making me spit up blood and collapsing to the ground. Jagger changed back to his human form and ran to the man once more but the white cloaked man elbowed my brother in ther chest knocking him out. "You arnt worth killing." The man said as a portale materalized behind him. "Your hearts are weak and worthless." with that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

a new begining

It was dark in death city and the streets were abandoned. Then I smirk as i saw a girl with to pony tales a black jacket white dress shirt and a plad skirt. "We have you now Borris." she shouted has she swung her black and red sythe at me. I ducked and swept her feet out from under her causeing her to fall and giving me the chance to get away.

"smart girl that maka." I said to myself running threw death city trying to find Jagger. "Catchin me when jagger aint with me." i stoped in front of death arcade and saw him in there playing D.D.R. and playing Bang Bang Bang Bang Have a Nice Dream. i run in and grab him by the arm draging him out.

"What the hell Borris!" he shouted at me. "I was getting the high score I was about to beat D.T.K.s scores."

"I dont give a damn." i snapped at him. "Maka is right behind me so change already." I told him with a snarl.

Jagger rubed the back of his head and closed his eyes. "this is such a drag." he complained as he chainged into his cleaver form. Then I jumped back as i was nearly hit with Makas sythe.

"Soul ressinece!" i heard the schoolgirl shout and her sythe tranformed into a glowing cresent moon with the devils eye and smile. "Wich hunter!" she shouted and swung her sythe towards me shooting a powerful beem.

Then my arms felt a familar cold feeling as armor started to form on them again. only this time a ice shield formed on my left arm. "Cresent reflector." i said as the blast hit my shield and was absorbed. "Soul resinence!" I shout as i felt my soul join with Jagger's. then he formed around my right hand and combined with the ice and formed a wolf battle gaunlet. "artic howl!" I shout.

I stop my punch one inch from her face causing her to freeze in fear for a moment. "Not bad Maka." i said as Jagger changed back into his human form, and my armor dematerialize into the air.

"Damn it all." she said with a grunt. "I thought I had you this time Borris."

I smirk and held up my hand over my head and she smaked it with hers, for our traditional high five. "Maybe next time." i said sarcasticly. Then we hear a scream in a back alley.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

the Return

Jagger, Maka, Soul and i ran down the alley that we heard the scream. What me and Jagger saw made us freeze in fear. "N- no." we said together. it was little black creatures with entinas and yellow eyes eating the women as her soul was still there.

With out thinking Jagger and i ran twords the creaturse as I held my hand at Jagger telling him to transform. He did on and i sliced through the nearest monster i saw but when i killed it no soul appeared. "What are these things?" i asked. Cutting anotherone in half, still no soul.

"They're called heartless." Said a voice from be hind us. We turned around and saw a man in a white cloak and gauntlest on his fist. Jagger and i snarled at the man.

"What are you doin here?" I growled at the man. "and what are heartless?"

"Who is this guy?" i heard Maka ask.

"This is the man that killed our parents." I snarled still glaring at the man.

"Heartless are creatures that devour the hearts of people in hope to fill the whole in them." the man anwsered with zero emotion in his voice.

"What is your name monster?" I roared

"Artemist Decarlo Gran." he anwsered with a emotionless face.

"Why are you killing people?" Maka asked next.

"You will find out soon enough." he replied as a portal opened up under neath Jagger and I, then we were consumed in darkness and passed out.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

the weird dream

I woke up in a empty room with just a doorway. I look to my right an see a staff with a zig zag shape on the end. And to my left was a basic round shield. I looked at the floor an saw a stained glass version of a family photo, mother was holdin jagger in her arms an i was sitin on fathers shoulders. I try to get up and but my body wouldnt move. Then I hear a loud bang as jagger burst through the door and slaming it shut behind him, as he was shuting the door i saw heartless chasing him. He turned around an started walking towards me an stops in the middle of the room.

A loud pounding started coming from the door as it starts to crack. Then we hear a voice in the air. "Before you are three items that can help you defeat those that are evil." The voice pause for a moment. "But you may only chose one. But choose wisely for only one will exept u as a wielder." And with that the voice was gone.

Jagger stood there for a moment thinking of what to choose as the door bust open an the heartless flowed in. I tried to warn Jagger but I could'nt speak. Then Jagger started running towards me an as his hand reached out at me i blacked out. Not knowing what happend to jagger.


End file.
